The present disclosure relates generally to multi-tools, and more particularly, to an apparatus for combining multiple welding tools.
People associated with creating and inspecting welds utilize a number of tools, some of which are specialized for welding purposes. These tools can often be stored and transported individually without protection for the tools or the user of the tools. When a collection of tools are stored and transported individually as described, they can often be misplaced. The tools can also be damaged by impact with other tools, impact with a hard surface after a fall, etc. The user carrying this relatively large number of tools can be poked, jabbed, and otherwise negatively affected by the tools as the user tries to grasp the tools within a pocket or a toolbox. Current methods for storing and transporting welding tools often include a random array of tools kept within a tool box or in a pocket. As such, consistently locating and protecting the individual tools can be difficult, and the user can be negatively affected by the lack of safety considerations involving loose tools. Furthermore, many of these tools lack substantial handles and/or grips enabling a user to have adequate leverage to apply suitable force or torques to the tools. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a welder multi-tool for safely containing a number of disparate welding-related tools that solves one or more of these problems.